1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminal devices capable of reproducing sound or image are becoming common. As such mobile terminal devices, there are small products for mainly reproducing music (for example, a portable music player having about 100 mm length and about 40 mm width), products having a communication function and having a display device with a diagonal line about 4 inch (for example, a cellular phone called a smartphone) and tablet-type products having a display device with a diagonal line about 10 inch. The above mobile terminal devices each have a terminal portion for externally transmitting and receiving sound or image signals.
Concerning an output sound, the mobile terminal device is so configured that the user listens to such output sound mainly by a head phone, without a speaker or with a small speaker if provided. Concerning an output image, enlargement of the image size is limited due to a high regard for portability. Thus, for meeting the user's request for listening to the reproduced sound at high volume or with high quality or for enjoying images by a large screen, electronic devices provided with a connector structure connectable with the above terminal portion are sold. An example of such electronic device is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-523433).
As described above, the mobile terminal devices are classified into a plurality of types in terms of size or configuration, and have different characteristics from each other. Further, the size and configuration become different according to the advancement and the like of the mobile terminal devices.
With respect to the conventional electronic devices, the size and configuration of connectable mobile terminal devices connectable to the electronic devices are limited, and therefore, the conventional electronic devices are unable to sufficiently cope with various sizes or variable configurations of the mobile terminal devices. Thus, it is concerned that users may have to buy new electronic devices due to significant changes in size or type of the mobile terminal devices. An electronic device that is capable of connecting thereto mobile terminal devices having as many different configurations as possible and is capable of holding such connected mobile terminal devices is desired.